Mr Liar
by Iria-san
Summary: Sasuke selalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan berbohong, tapi hanya ada 1 pertanyaan yang dengan jujur dia jawab. Apakah itu? Warn: Fanfict pelarian, dibuat sembarangan, typo, gaje, aneh, garing! asal masukin genre , singkat , Don't like don't read. Tetap RnR ya Minna


Story: Mr. Liar

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Humor

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU,Shounen ai, yaoi, boyXboy !, OOC!, typos, DONT LIKE,DONT READ!

Author's note: Fanfict pelarian saat bosan menulis fanfict saya yang lain, seperti biasanya gaje dan aneh... Karena terpikir secara spontan. Semoga menikmati yah, minna-san.

((Have a nice read))

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan perpustakaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha, seorang pemuda —yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke— tampak sedang membaca buku setebal 12 cm di tangannya dengan serius. Tidak menghiraukan apapun yang tampak ingin mengangunya; Yah, seperti debu-debu yang berterbangan, laba-laba kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul tak diundang, suara langkah kaki dari luar ruangan dan termasuk juga dengan pemuda pirang—yang author yakin, reader pasti sudah mengetahui namanya, Ya, Hyuuga Neji~ / SLAPED/ — yang sejak tadi betah menatapnya terus selama 2-3 jam. Okay, untuk yang satu ini kita buat sedikit pengecualian, karena Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, terbukti dari mata onyxnya yang sekali-sekali melirik ke arah Naruto( Ini nama aslinya!) dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Teme, kau baca apa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, dia melirik sedikit ke arah buku yang dipegang Sasuke, dan langsung menjauhkan matanya kembali saat matanya yang malang tiba-tiba menjadi 'keriting', "Cih, buku hitung-hitungan yang penuh dengan bahasa latin~" dengusnya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu apa yang yang kekasihnya itu katakan. Yang KEKASIHNYA itu katakan. (sengaja diulang karena kurang kerjaan)

"Hei, Teme~" Naruto memanggil, dari balik secangkir choco cream yang tadi baru saja diminumnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku ini manis tidak?"

"Hn ( Tidak)"

"Aku cute tidak?"

"Hn (Tidak)"

"Sexy?"

"Hn (Tidak)"

"Senyumku ini mengalihkan duniamu tidak, Teme?"

"... Huh? —Hn(Tidak)" awal-awalnya Sasuke tampak tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia mengerti juga dan menjawab seperti biasa.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya maju beberapa centi, "Kalau begitu, aku ini sexy tidak?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Sasuke datar, ketikaNaruto menanyakan kembali hal yang sudah dia tanyakan.

"Kulitku mulus tidak?"

"Hn.( Tidak)"

"Ciumanku sensual tidak?"

.

.

Hening sebentar.

.

.

"Hn (tidak)"

"Grrrrrrh~" Naruto tampak mengeram marah, kesal akan semua jawaban yang dia terima. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengutuk kemampuannya yang mengerti semua atri 'hn' milik Sasuke.

"Kau itu mencintaiku tidak sih, Teme!?"

"Hn (Tidak), Idiot."

"Teme! kau bohong!"

"Hn (tidak)"

"Bohong!"

"..."

"Tuhhh kan! kau bohong!"

"Hn!"

"Baiklah Teme~, aku tidak terlalu peduli kau bohong atau tidak. Tapi, aku akan bertanya 1 pertanyaan padamu, aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur dari dalam hatimu, kalau kau bohong aku akan pergi dari rumah ini!" ancam Naruto.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke menyetujui dari balik buku tebalnya.

"Janji!?"

"Hn!"

"Apa semua jawabanmu tadi memiliki arti yang sebaliknya? maksudku jika 'Ya' berarti 'Tidak' dan 'Tidak' berarti 'Ya' ?"

"Hn (Ya)"

Mendengar penuturan singkat Sasuke, Naruto terdiam,dia tersenyum kecil malu-malu. Dengan sengaja dia mengambil sebuah atlas berukuran 30x30 cm untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. "Khhh~" desisnya dari balik atlas itu. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Ternyata semua pertanyaannya tadi terjawab dengan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Dan Sasuke hanya mnyeringai melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang amat lucu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar lagi suara Naruto dari balik atlas yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya.

"He-hei , Te-temee~!"

"Hn?"

"Kau mau 1 ciuman dariku tidak?"

"..."

.

.

.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke tampak menjawab dengan mengebu-gebu, "HN! (TIDAK!)"

"O-oh, baguslah kalau begitu~ ka-kalau begitu aku ingin keluar dulu yah Teme~" Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ingin segera pergi dari perpustakaan untuk menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai jumpallitan tidak karuan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan menariknya dengan kuat, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dengan sebuah lengan memeluk pingangnya. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna sekarang, "Ke-ke-ke...kenapa~ Te-temee~", Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya dari balik kepala Naruto, lalu dia menjulurkan kepalannya untuk melihat wajah malu Naruto yang tidak dia lihat.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke yang awalnya menahan di pingang Naruto mulai naik ke arah kepala Naruto, menahan kepala si surai pirang itu untuk hanya menatap matanya dalam 1 garis lurus, bukannya dengan panik malah melihat kesana-kemari. "A-apaaa!? kau tadi 'tidak' , kan?!" Bentak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dengan wajah mesumnya menatapnya horny.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung meraup bibir kecil Naruto, yang ternyata amat manis! —menurut indra pengecapnya—, mungkin itu karena choco cream yang diminumnya tadi. "Aku, berbohong... Idiot~"

.

.

Dan kemudian hanya desahan-desahan Naaruto-lah yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu.

.

.

Terkadang, berbohong ada baiknya juga yah~ (Ajaran sesat.)

END

* * *

Yosh... selesai! dengan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dalam 1 jam untuk mengetiknya... huehuehuehue... Gimana Minna? Gaje ya? aneh? ada kesalahan(typo)? silahkan klik tombol review ya? Review amat sangat ditunggu...

Oh Ya, ada yang minat untuk membaca fic multichapter saya yang berjudul LO to the VE, LOVE? —promosi terselubung—


End file.
